


Крути барабан

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Биска всегда любила свои револьверы. И всегда любила риск. И, наверное, именно эти два критерия сыграли с ней злую шутку.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan
Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153043





	Крути барабан

Биска всегда любила свои револьверы. И всегда любила риск. И, наверное, именно эти два критерия сыграли с ней злую шутку.

Уже десять лет, как они вместе. И каждый раз она узнаёт про Альзака что-то новое. Вот и сейчас они остались вдвоём. Он поигрывает своими пистолетами, она задумчиво крутит револьвер на пальце. Они оба смотрят друг на друга выжидающе, и каждый знает, что эта игра может продолжаться бесконечно. Волшебная рулетка.

— Твои или мои? — поднимает бровь Альзак. И куда делось всё его смущение? Впрочем, после рождения Аски его игривая, порой азартная натура всё чаще брала верх, как будто чем старше становилась Аска, тем больше он отпускал свои внутренние вожжи.

— Давай сегодня на моих. Как обычно? — она улыбается, предвкушая веселье. Ведь волшебство… его можно использовать по-разному. В том числе, — и так. Слегка извращенно, конечно, но… У них ведь, кажется, и так не все дома? Ну, у волшебников…

Биска достаёт револьвер и заряжает его. Магический круг сияет белым, это не привычная в бою магия, да и кто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти станет использовать такое в бою? Она крутит барабан и приставляет его к виску.

— Цена? — поднимает она бровь.

— Ты знаешь, — улыбается ей Альзак. Биска улыбается. Сегодня на кону — они сами. И каждый раз идут ва-банк… Это «фейская рулетка», одна на двоих во всем мире. Она нажимает на курок…

_Холостой._

Альзак улыбается, с любовью смотря на свою жену. Сколько раз они уже играли, а всё не надоедает. Альзак берёт у Биски револьвер, раскручивает барабан и приставляет пистолет к виску. Щелчок курка.

_Попадание._

Магия простреливает тело, прошибает холодным потом. Он попался. Тело наливается жаром, сердцебиение учащается. Зрачки рывком расширяются, но это только начало безумно сложной и интересной игры. В конце концов, это их любимая игра… И именно так появилась на свет Аска.

Биска берёт револьвер в руку и крутит барабан. Приставляет к виску, нажимает на курок. Они смотрят в глаза друг другу, и Биска тоже попадается — магия прошивает её тело, заполняет возбуждением.

Револьверы заряжены афродизиаком.

Биска дышит немного быстрее, но они держатся, снова меняются ролями. Теперь револьвер у Альзака, и он стреляет себе в висок.

_Промах._

Альзак смотрит в глаза Биске. Она — в его. Они пожирают друг друга взглядами, ведь это так увлекательно… Не трогать, не прикасаться. Не раздеваться, когда становится так жарко, что тело как будто горит в огне. И держаться до последнего… Кто сдастся первым — тот и снизу, полностью подчиняясь доминанту.

Револьвер вновь переходит к Биске. Желание нарастает само по себе, даже без участия магии…

_Промах. Промах._

_Попадание. Промах._

_Промах, промах, промах…_

_Попадание._

Им обоим жарко, и сил держаться почти нет. Револьвер лежит на полу между ними, И игра уже забыта… Они пожирают друг друга глазами. Возбуждение девятым валом гуляет по телам. Так же, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Крути барабан, — улыбается Биска. Её дыхание тяжело, а глаза затянуты поволокой желания. Она прекрасно знает, что если снять с Альзака его дурацкий национальный пончо, сорвать футболку, — то она сможет пересчитать пальцами его худые выступающие рёбра. Сможет выцеловывать на его тонких ключицах свои, только ей ведомые узоры. Тонкие руки с пальцами музыканта, длинными и изящными, выступающая косточка на запястье. Острые тазовые кости, которые она так любит целовать, вбирая в рот его член…

— Только после тебя, — его голос хрипнет.

Тот, кто сдастся первым… Будет в подчинении. Они оба и хотят этого — и до последнего будут бороться за первенство. Альзак подрагивает в нетерпении. Она прекрасно знает, как он её любит. Её небольшие аккуратные груди, её рельефные, чётко очерченные скулы… Её тонкую талию, её не такие уж и женственные бёдра… Да, у Биски больше мужская фигура, но… Он любит каждый, даже самый незначительный изгиб её тела. И родинки… Он знает их наперечёт, все восемьдесят семь. Под лопаткой целая россыпь, она напоминает цветок. На лодыжке, на икре — как парад планет. Под коленкой. На кисти, в уголке глаза, у кромки волос на лбу…

Они впитывают друг друга, словно пустыня и вода. Как сухая земля впитывает воду, льющуюся с неба, так они впитывают взгляды и желание друг друга. Кто из них сорвался в какой момент, сказать трудно. Магия возбуждения нарастала, словно лавина, подгребая под собой остатки разума и здрравого смысла. Уже не важно было, кто сдался первым — руки, губы, тела… Они сплетаются друг с другом в диком танце, переплетясь так тесно, что появляется ассоциация с клубком змей. Не понять, где заканчивалась Биска и начинался Альзак.

Движения их тел звучат единым ритмом, музыкой, которая наполняет их тела. Удовольствие прошивает насквозь. Альзак в Биске, и она сжимается вокруг него, доставляя ему удовольствие каждым движением бёдер. Он выцеловывает узоры на её шее, задевая все чувствительные местечки, которые так хорошо изучил за столько лет совместной жизни…

Это никогда не надоедает. Оргазм подступает, поглощая в себе весь окружающий мир; чувства и ощущения переполняют оба тела, дают почувствовать себя центром Вселенной…

Разрядка наступает неожиданно. Вот они ещё только поднимаются на волнах удовольствия, переполняясь чувствами друг друга, а вот оргазм уже накрывает их обоих, словно цунами, погребая под собой без остатка и оставляя по себе только сладкую негу и удовольствие.

— В следующий раз первым барабан крутишь ты, — говорит Биска, рассматривая худосочное тело Альзака.

— Как скажешь, дорогая…


End file.
